Naruto: When Worlds Collide
by Leahcar-Soutaichou
Summary: Liliana and Nick Were just sitting in they're living room and then suddenly bam! They get sucked into the world of AMAZING NINJA! Follow they're story as they go through love, heartbreak, action, adventure and some angsty-ness! GaaraXOC! Rated M for language and some obscene parts later.. and maybe some smut... and lemony goodness!
1. Sucked in and Meet your new Kazekage!

**Hi! I hope you enjoy this story cause I've been planning it for a while... Well Enjoy! I don't own Naruto or itas characters!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**~Apartment in Brooksville Fl~**_

"Oi! Nick! Get your ass ready! Naruto is coming on and its getting good!" Liliana shouted from her position on the couch. She swung her waist long red hair over her shoulder, braiding it so it wouldn't get in her way. She straightened out her white tank top and her tan short shorts before picking up the giant bowl of popcorn and the remote, she relaxed on the big couch. When she felt a presence behind her and jump over the back of the couch and land next to her she scoffed.

"Took you long enough. Playing with yourself in the bathroom?" The tall guy that sat next to her just shook his head and sipped his diet soda. He wore a black T-shirt and tan board shorts.

"So. And if I was?"

"Dude. T.M.I." They both laughed but stopped as they're favorite show came on.

As the Naruto theme played Liliana threw popcorn at the screen and 'booed' as Sasuke, her most hated character and Nick's favorite, showed up on the screen. Nick just looked on and shook his head some more as she cheered for Gaara and Naruto, her most loved characters.

"Man if I could go into the Naruto world I bang those two so hard... well I would leave Naruto to Hinata but I would totally steal Gaara's innocence... like no joke." Liliana laughed hard as she watched Nick blush and look away with a 'jeez your a weirdo' look. She picked up more popcorn and stuffed her face, offering her roommate some.

"Nah. You know I'm on that diet. I don't want to eat that stuff." He said running a hand through his short black and red highlighted hair, noticing her bright blue eyes staring at him he stared back with his own piercing green ones.

"Why you resist fattening food?! You're always on that weird ass diet and you always exercise. I think you can work off a bit of popcorn after watching Naruto dude." She looked back to the screen and turned the volume up.

They were on the episode where Jiraya gets killed by Pein. Liliana looks over to Nick and he nods and runs and gets a box of tissues.

"Oh man this is going to be a tear jerking type of night isn't it?" She voiced up and set down the bowl of popcorn. She grabs her panda shaped pillow and hugs it close.

All of a sudden the 56" plasma TV in they're living room shook and glowed brightly, blinding the two momentarily. Liliana stares wide eyed at the screen and looks to Nick. She went to touch the screen but he stopped her. She glared at him and he backed off. Her fingers touched the screen and went through. She smiled and pulled her hand back, running to her room and grabbing the bag by her nightstand. It contained her special possessions.

"Oh your god... go get your bag Nick! I told you this day would come!" Nick ran and got a similar bag, meeting her in front of the TV. They smiled and linked hands diving through the screen, not knowing where they were going or if they were being invaded by aliens or if they are having heart attacks or dead.

Colors flashed by like as if they were on an LSD trip as they flew through some three dimensional world with color shooting past as if the were going the speed of light. They kept a tight bond with they're hands and looked around. They saw that they're trip was coming to an end as they headed toward a bright white light. They shielded they're eyes as they flew through the portal-like thing.

As the two landed they landed hard on a patch of sand in the middle of the desert. They both got up and brushed the sand off they're clothes. Nick was the first one to speak up.

"Where the hell are we? Why do we look.. different?" He lifted his arm up and studied it. Liliana did the same and had the biggest smile of her life on her face.

"Aw dude we're animated! We're in an Anime! Now to figure out which one!" She jumped on Nick's back and surveyed the area. She pulled a hat out from her bag and put it on, blocking out the sun.

"I'm not a step stool you know!" Growled nick trying to shake his best friend off. She clung to him still looking out to the distance. She int and shouted in his ear.

"There's a city in the distance! And I think I know where we are!" Liliana jumped off his back and started running in the direction she pointed to. Nick ran after her and look out into the distance. He put his hand up to block the light and called for Liliana.

"Hey we need a plan before barging in like this. We look like outsiders enough with are weird clothes." Nick said digging in his bag and pulling out a Konoha forehead protector. She grabbed it and threw it in her bag and gave him a look.

"We can pass off as nomads like this. We will just tell them we need a place to call home." The red head sighed and walked of towards the city she had seen.

_**~At the gates of Sunagakure~**_

When the two reached the gates of the famous village of Suna they collapsed in front of the guards that stared warily at them. Liliana gave them a pleading look before falling unconscious. Nick fell beside her and the guards rushed to they're sides after a moment and called for a medic.

"Notify the Kazekage! He needs to know of these two newcomers!" Shouted one of the ninja.

When Liliana woke up she was in a hospital bed. She got wide eyed and snapped up with her fists clenched, clearly ready to fight. She relaxed as she realized the room was empty except for the bed next to her. She got up and walked to were her best friend laid unconscious and not looking to good. His breathing was labored and had and IV in his arm. Liliana looked down at her arm and pulled hers out, feeling only a pinch. She stood up straight as she heard the door open and what she suspected to be a nurse walked in and gasped when she saw her and ran out of the room to inform more people. Liliana sighed and sat down next to her friend and held his arm.

"Get better Nick or I'll kick your dieting ass.."

She heard the door open and her blue eyes widened as they fixed on the people in front of her. Before her stood non other than Sabaku no Gaara and is siblings Temari and Kankuro. Liliana stood and bowed to him as he stared at her.

"I am the Kazekage of this village-"

"Sabaku no Gaara. Former Jinchuuriki of the One-Tailed demon Shukaku. Your best friend is Naruto Uzumaki and he is the Jinchuuriki the Nine-Tailed demon Kurama or commonly named the Kyuubi. You died once but Chiyo-sama resurrected you but at the price of her own life. Is that all correct?" Liliana looked up and they stared at her in shock. She sat back down and stared at her friend, "I know everything about all of you. And no I am not a spy. I just know everything. And the future I guess." She smiled and looked back up to the three that stood there.

Kankuro stepped closer and grabbed her arm, pulling her up as she yelped. She looked up at him with pleading eyes and sowed him that she meant no harm. He stared her down and his grip loosened but he didn't let go. Gaara stepped closer and Liliana started blushing a bright red color. He stared down at her for a moment before nodding to Kankuro. He growled but let her arm go.

"Do you mind coming with me? To tell me whats going on exactly?" Gaara's voice was like a blessing for her to heard and she nodded quickly and he turned to leave the room Liliana followed behind him and look back to her friend.

"Get better Nick."

She walked behind him wringing her hands and nervously looking around. When they reached his office she began to get even more nervous as she saw they're bags on his desk. Contents spilled out and looked through. She saw hers and Nick's forehead protectors and swallowed hard. Her's was a Suna village one while Nick's was a Konoha one. Gaara sat behind his desk and linked his fingers together and stared down at the parcels. Embarrassingly enough Liliana had a ton of Gaara pictures and some of them were a bit suggestive.

"Whats all of this?" His voice sounding curious and a bit demanding. Her blue eyes looked to the ground and twirled her barefoot on the floor.

"To get straight to the point. I'm not from this world. In my world you guys don't even exist. You guys are just an Anime! So when my TV started glowing me and my pal jumped through and here we are. All of that is our personal things we brought from our home. That way if we don't return we have them.. I know my stuff is weird but you have to understand I have a huuuge crush on you Kazekage-sama.." She looked away as she saw the look on his face turn to one of amusement. He got up and walked around his desk he stood in front of her and crossed his arms.

"Whats your names?"

"Liliana Jones and Nickoli Davidson."

"How old are you."

"Twenty one and twenty four, Gaara-sama.." Looking away ashamed.

"Are you a ninja."

"I have no idea."Her red hair was frizzy and her eyes were starting to water.

"Are you a Jinchuuriki?"

"That I don't know either..." She look down further and when she looked down her bangs fell and revealed a barrage of scars on her face. Gaara stared at the girl and sighed.

"All of you leave. Now. Except you Ms. Jones." He ordered everyone out and told Liliana to stay. He uncrossed his arms arm pulled her hair out of the way looking at her scars. She stiffened and he pulled away giving her space.

"What happened to you? Are they're more?" His body moved to be in front of a big window behind his desk. Liliana stood there trying to relax and breathed cooling her blush.

"They are all over my body. I've had scars all of my life since I was tortured and raped as a child of eight. By my own family members that I trusted. I don't look for sympathy but I seek what you do, Gaara-sama. Love."

He looked over to her and saw her fiddling with her hands again. He looked closer and saw long gash like scars on her legs and smaller ones gathers towards the tops of her thighs. He walked closer and held out her arms. Evidence of self mutilation up and down them, some of the deep cuts looked fresh. He lifted her shirt, her squeaking in the process, and saw big and small scars all over her abdomen. His eyes widened at what he saw. He looked her in the eyes and put his hand on her head and made her look up at him.

"If you are to live and breathe in my village you shall not commit these acts of violence on yourself. Are we clear?" His voice serious and it boomed in her chest and she nodded and bowed to him.

"Thank you so much Kazekage-sama! You won't regret letting us stay!" She smiled brightly, her broken front tooth looking like a small fang. He gave a small smile and walked back to his desk. When a there was a knock on the door she jumped and calmed herself. Gaara smiled a bit and called for them to enter. Temari came in with Nick in tow.

When the two saw each other they hugged and smiled at each other.

"Told you I knew where we were! Gaara-sama is letting us stay here! Isn't that awesome?!" Liliana squealed and jumped up and down. Nick just rolled his eyes and bowed to the Kazekage.

"Thank you for your hospitality. We are forever grateful." His voice monotone sounding, worrying Liliana. She put a hand on his shoulder and gave a concerning look until she saw the red. She backed away and he gave her a confused look.

"Dude! You got the Sharingan!" Pulling her mirror off the desk and showing him, he jumped back in surprise touching his face.

"Well look at your! You have a Byakugan I think!" She turned the mirror on herself and jumped back. She indeed had the pupil-less eyes of a Byakugan user.

"Holy Shit! I do! This is just flippin weird... do you think we have those styles too?"

She look over at him and gave a worried look. She looked to Gaara, even he seemed interested. Nick rubbed his eyes and his breathing became labored.

"Nick turn it off. I know you can do it. You're the Sharingan expert!" Liliana shouted as he toppled over. He made a simple hand sign and he became normal but his green eyes had become distorted becoming partially black. The Kazekage just stood there staring at the two new comers to his village.

"So about your living arrangements. You will be staying with me and my family for now until you get on your feet." Gaara said uncrossing his arms and looking over to his siblings, they nodded and left to go tel the maids to prepare rooms for they're new guests.

"We are forever in your debt Gaara-sama..." Liliana bowed and smiled as Gaara got up and walked to the door motioning to follow him. The two looked to each other and gathered they're things and followed behind the tall red head leading them to they're new home and new lives.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Reviews make me feel better about myself! hope to see you soon for chapter 2!**


	2. The Amazing Dinner and Strip!

**Hi! This is my second chapter! I hope you like! I don't own Naruto or its characters! Only Liliana and Nick!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_**~At The Kazekages Mansion~**_

Liliana stared in amazement at the size of the place. It was the size of her's and Nick's apartment complex! Which was smaller than some but still meant that this place was huge. They trailed behind the sand wielder who was leading them through the big oak double doors. Temari and Kankuro followed behind them whispering about the newcomers. Gaara sighed and took off his Kazekage hat and place it on a rack next to the door. He looked over the two and turned away, walking what seemed to be a large kitchen. Liliana whistled when she saw it.

"Wow. This is one awesome kitchen. I could be in here cooking forever. Would you mind letting me cook for you tonight?" He voice squeaking out the last part as Gaara looked back at her. Kankuro was the first to reply.

"Oh please yes! Temari can't cook to save her life! Last time she cooked, the blob came off my plate and tried to bite me!" Temari punched him in the face with an extremely angry look.

"My cooking is not that bad! Right Gaara?" He look away with a grim face making her growl and fume more. Liliana stared at the three giggling and looked into the fridge, seeing things she could work with. She put her hair up in a cute bun and washed her hands. She was hell bent on making her best dish.

Pulling out a large steak, milk, and soy sauce. She looked on the counter and grabbed several different veggies like potatoes, carrots, onions, and some herbs. She grabbed the butcher knife out of the holder and used the sharpening stone and sharpened to knife to her desired sharpness. The Sand Siblings stared at her in awe as she sliced up the meat into thin sliced pieces and mix different spices in a bowl along with the milk and soy sauce. While letting the meat marinate she started on the veggies. Slicing them up with ease and preciseness. Putting them into a pot of boiling water with a bit of spice and milk mixture. Letting that cook she went back to the meat, heating up a pan, she grabbed the pieces of steak and pinched it softening it. When the pan was a decent temperature she slid butter and let it slid the meat in along with it. With a pair of chop sticks she turned the meat over and smiled as the steak came out a beautiful color.

"Nick get me a strainer. Before the veggies overcook." Nick looked around and finally found one. As she turned off burner for the veggies, Liliana turned around to look at everyone. The siblings were sitting at a table in the kitchen staring at her in awe, except for Temari who was still fuming but calming down.

"Damn. I call dibs since she can cook!" Kankuro said raising his hands and giving a loud laugh. Liliana just blushed and smiled at the three.

"Sorry Kankuro, but my heart only belongs to one man.." She muttered while turning around so they couldn't hear the last part. Her face was so hot from her blush that it could rival the color of her hair. She went back to cooking the rest of the meat and put them on separate plates. When she turned off the burner for the pan she forgot to grab a cloth and burned her hand.

"HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING GODDESS! THAT SHIT IS HOT!" She pulled her hand to herself and stomped her barefoot to the tile floor. Everyone in the room stood up and rushed to her but she ran towards the sink, running cold water over her hand, cursing as the cold water splashed over the burnt skin. Little tiny tears pricked her eyes but she shoved them back as she saw Temari approach her.

"You okay?"

"Oh I'm fine.. Maybe a third degree burn or two but I'm fine." Liliana walked away from the sink and ripped her shirt and wrapped her injured hand in its soft cloth. She pulled the pot off the stove and poured its contents in the strainer, pulling her face away from the steam so she wouldn't get steam burned. Those are the worst. She pulled out bowls and put the veggies in them. When she got done sorting and nitpicking she put the bowls on the plates and served them to the four that sat at the table.

Nick stared at her as she leaned over the sink scrubbing the dishes she dirtied while cooking. He stood up and walked her to her.

"Come eat.. and you need to let me see your hand too."

"No. Fuck off. You know me and my dishes.." She glared at the pan she cooked the steak in and scrubbed hard. A look of pain shot over her face and she whimpered as the 'bandage' she wore soaked through with blood. He turned the water off and pulled her over to the table and sat her in between him and Gaara. She stared as everyone tasted the food. Happy when they smiled and started digging in.

"Wow Liliana. This is great! Last time I ate food this good it was in one of our five stare restaurants!" Temari complimented taking a big bite of steak.

"Yeah! This is the best dinner I've ever had!" Kankuro said through a full mouth. She looked over to Gaara, who had the same look as ever. He stared back at her and she looked down shyly trying to hide her blush behind her hand.

"It's very delicious. Thank you for making this for us." His raspy voice made her perk up and she smiled big. The other two Sabaku's started laughing and her eyes snapped up to see Nick making funny faces with food in his mouth, looking like a blob monster. Liliana sighed as she smacked him behind the head. Muttering about him playing with his food.

"Hey. Liliana Why aren't you eating?" Temari gave her a worried look and said girl stared down at the table mutter incoherent words. Nick elbowed her and she glared back. He returned it with a bored expression. She sighed, she hated it when she gave him that look.

"I have a fear of eating in front of people. I'm very picky about who see's me eat.. Heck it took me a few years to even let Nick see me eat." Her voice trailing off and she found the table top very interesting as she felt all eyes on her. She got up to leave when she felt something hold her legs to the chair. When she looked down she saw sand holding her down. She stared wide eyed and gave a big smile when she saw it relax only a bit. Gaara gave a small cough and she looked over to him not lifting her head or eyes. She saw his hands still picking up food and lift from the plate.

_'At least he likes the food. Maybe he's just eating it to be nice. Aw I'm such a bad cook...'_

Her self-criticism taking on full force. Her hung her head slightly and went to get up, the sand letting her this time. Walking over to the sink once again she heard the chairs slide out and Temari stood next to her with everyone's dishes giving a small smile while putting them in the soapy water she made earlier.

"Would you like me to help you? I know you hurt your hand. I bet that soap water is killing it." She started scrubbing plates and putting them in the other side of the sink. Liliana smiled and thanked her still scrubbing that damn pan. When she was finally done Temari had left and all the main dishes were stacked and dried. She looked back over to the table seeing everyone sitting and talk lively over tea. She turned back to the sink, hissing in pain as she unwrapped her hand and saw the skin peeling off with cloth.

_'Fuck! This is my worst burn yet from cooking!'_ She inwardly cursed, running the cold water over the wound. As she relaxed she saw hands on each side of her and grab her hands. Panicking for one second then relaxing again as she recognized the color of the persons hands and sleeves. Gaara pulled her around and grabbed the hand that was burned. Staring at it he glared at it as he raised his hand, a green glow emitting from it, which Liliana recognized it as healing chakra, the burns started to close and heal. She stared on in awe as he healed her. When she felt him let go her wrist felt cold and she inwardly whined.

Thank you Gaara-sama."

He nodded and turned around, walking over to the table and taking a last sip of his herbal tea.

"Alright I think its time for us to show you to your rooms." He walked out of the room letting everyone follow him. They quickly walked up a flight of stairs that had a wickedly designed railing that looked like the arm of Shukaku. They entered a hall of multicolored doors.

"The room with the black and red door at the end of the hallway is my room. The black and purple door, second on the right is Kankuro's. And the white and purple door, first on the left is Temari's. The dark brown, door second on the left can be Nick's. And the black and blue door, last door next to mine is Liliana's. There are a total of three bathrooms on this floor. One in my room. One next to Temari's and one next to the stairs. You two got that?" The two nodded and held their bags in they're hands tightly.

Gaara nodded and walked down the hall to his room but stopped at her door opening it and held a hand out inviting her in. She quickly ran down the hallway and slowed when she saw the room. It was three times the size of her old bedroom and the walls were black with constellations painted on them. The ceiling was a deep blue and had painting's of the stars and the moon. There was a big oversized king sized bed against the east wall with back and blue, with what looked like, silk sheets. A balcony towards the south with a beautiful view of Sunagakure. There were dark cherry wood dressers and a big closet that could fit hundreds of pairs of clothes in it. She marveled at the luxuriousness of the room.

"This room is fit for a princess I swear! Thank you so much for letting me stay in here!" She was afraid to step any further in the room, not wanting to soil its purity. Gaara walked in after her and opened the curtains, letting the setting sunlight beam in and give more light. Liliana stared on in awe as she stared at the man she only dreamed of meeting. His hair giving off a soft glow as the light shined in. His blue green eyes seemed to be searching in the distance. When he turned back to her with a look of knowing.

"I would very much appreciate it if I saw you later. In my room so we can discuss your stay here." Her face turning cherry red and getting a nosebleed from the perverted thoughts she was having. He chuckled and left her room, leaving the door ajar and Nick walked in.

"Dude your room is so awesome! Mine is like woodland forest themed. Yours is soo much cooler!" Nick whined as she put her bag down next to one of the large chests at the foot of her bed. He walked over to the balcony and stared out. She pulled out the drawers and found clothes for men and women. She picked out a long white sleeping kimono and obi and set them out. She grabbed a towel that laid on the bed and gave the room a look.

"I swear they are lucky to have a place like this. I mean I would be having parties and shit. That kitchen would so be mine." Liliana laughed as she left the room shoeing Nick out of it as well and closing the door heading to the bathroom. She turned the dials testing the water before turning the shower on and stripped off her clothing, wincing as her tight jeans ran across her cuts. The water burned her open cuts as she willed the pain away. Grabbing bottles she read them as the soap, shampoo and conditioner along with some face wash.

_'I don't think Temari will mind if I use some of her stuff.'_ She got her hair wet and washed it, falling past her plump ass as the waves straightened as the water ran through it. She scrubbed her self hard with a washcloth, reopening some cuts. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she felt the sweet pain wash over her. When she felt the water start to cool she quickly did one final rinse and get out. She pulled the towel around her tightly and picker up her clothes. She rushed out of the bathroom and down the hall, running into Kankuro on the way to her room. He stared down at her and gasped as he saw all the scars and fresh cuts on her face, shoulders, legs, arms, and her very well endowed chest. She apologized and quickly ran into her room and shut her door, locking it.

She cursed as she saw specs of blood all over the towel and tiny droplets running down the cuts on her legs. She quickly dabbed at the cuts and when she saw them stop bleeding she wrapped a thin towel around her and then the long sleeping kimono. As she tied the obi and put her hair up in a tight braid she heard a knock on the door. When she opened Gaara stood tall in front of her. She gulped and bowed to him. Kankuro stood behind him looking worriedly on at her as she stood back up. He crossed his arms and pointed his head in the direction of the bathroom, which had a small blood trail that looked like feet prints leading from it to hr room. She felt ashamed and grabbed her bloody towel and went to clean but Gaara grabbed her arm, making her give a small moan as he grabbed her new cuts. He gently let go and pulled he sleeve towards his room.

"The maids can clean that. We need to talk, remember? Now follow me." His voice sounding serious so she followed behind him and into his room, closing the door behind him. She stared at his room. It was twice as big as hers and was a dark goth theme but held a professional demeanor to it. A large bed was in the center and had black and blood red silk sheets. She saw a desk in a corner with what looked like his paperwork. There was a door open and she over to it and saw it was his bathroom. He cleared his throat and she look to him and inwardly moaned. He was wearing a black sleeping kimono with a red obi.

_'I think my ovaries just twitched. Damn.'_

"Strip." Her head snapped up to his eyes. His and her faces are turning a bright shade red.

"W-What?!"

"You heard me. I want to see all those cuts and scars. I know there are more. Now show me." His voice demanding and serious. She sputtered and started mumbling things. He got annoyed and blushed while he started to untie her obi when she smacked his hands off. He sighed and went to sit on his bed leaving her where she stood.

"F-f-fine!" She shakily untied the thin obi and let it drop. She pulled the kimono open slowly revealing the towel. She let the fabric drop to the floor gently as she grabbed the towel and started to loosen the knot. She looked over to him blushing but had his usual face. She sighed and gulped down her pride.

_'Come on you use to be a stripper! You weren't so shy back then! Just do it!'_ Her inner self pounded on in her head and she finally jerked the knot free and opened her towel. Gaara gasped at what he saw.

The inside of the towel that she held was covered in blood. There were scars all over her abdomen and pelvic area, even along her hips and thighs there were several scars and new cuts that bled. Her arms and hands were covered in scars and slice marks. Her face had scars that looked like a deranged psychopath took a kunai and carved into it. She also had a scar that was shaped like a star and hand four dots around it, for a moment he thought of Shukaku but brushed it off as a coincidence, She turned and he saw long scars that what used to be gashes along her back and going in every direction.

He paid attention to the horrible scars but also her beauty. She had a perfect hour glass figure that most girls yearned for. Her breasts were a bit large for her size and her ass complimented her backside nicely, even though they were adorned with scars as well. He stared at her as she quickly covered up and put her kimono back over her shoulders. As she fumbled with her obi Gaara got up and grabbed her hands stopping them. She looked into his eyes as he slowly tied her obi in a delicate knot before looking her sapphire blue eyes. They looked exactly like his. Lonely. Unloved. Scared. Scarred. She broke the eye contact and stepped back with her eyes to the floor. Wide and scared.

"Forgive me. I haven't let a man see my full body since the incident. I even cover myself when I go out. I try to cover this ugliness but there just is so much of it." Liliana's voice starts to crack and tears start to form around her eyes again. She wipes at her eyes with the back of her hand. He stares at her trying not to cry and pulls her into a half hug. She stiffens and he lets go, worried that he hurt her.

He walked to his door and led her out towards her room and opened her door. She followed and he stood just outside her door. Liliana looked at him and noticed his features soften and he dropped to one knee in front of her. He grabbed her hand and he smiled as she started to blush a dark red. He kissed her knuckles and put her hand to his heart.

"I swear to you. As long I am here no one shall hurt you. You should know that. I protect all of my friends." He stood and she slowly pulls her hand out of his. She gave a big smile and wrapped her arms around his waist. He tensed but hugged her back non the less, to wanting to see this girl be sad.

"Thank you for giving me a great thing. I appreciate your friendship. Even if I'm crushing hard on you." She grinned as she said the last part. He gave a small smile and she let go of his waist. He gave her a small chaste kiss on the forehead.

"We wake early in the morning. We will contact Konoha about sending a Hyuuga here to help train you to use your Byakugan. And we will train you in the basics. I have a feeling you are going to be great ninja for my village. Get some sleep. Goodnight Lili-chan." He smiled walking out and closing the door behind him. Liliana jumped up and down knee-jerking and squeaking. She landed in the bed and smiled.

As Gaara walked down the hall to turn out the lights he passed buy Nick standing in his doorway. His arms crossed over his chest. Eyes closed

"She show you?" Nick's voice came out sounding bored but you could tell he was worried. Gaara nodded and the blacked headed boy sighed. He relaxed and opened his eyes, they had returned to they're natural bright forest green.

"I have been her best friend since we were kids. She really changed after what happened to her. She's been trying to get back her past self little by little. If you can help her please do. She could use it." He turned and shut the door to his room. Gaara stared on and turned the lights out. He walked back to his room and laid on his bed.

"I'm going soft I swear. They come from another world. I have a long road ahead of me I guess." He said aloud to himself and closed his eyes to drift off into the world of dreams.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Review for me please!** **Thank you once again! *bows***


	3. Jobs, Shopping,and The Big 'Oops!

**HI EVERYONE! THIS IS A REALLY LONG CHAPTER SO FORGIVE ME FOR THE DELAY! I HOPE YOU ENJOY! **

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS! ONLY LILIANA AND NICK!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_**~The Kazekages Mansion, Morning Time~**_

The mansion was in silence at the sun started peaking above the dunes of the desert, warming the night chilled village. Not a sound could be heard, except for one certain red headed female. Liliana dressed in her dirty jeans and a mesh shirt she found in the many drawers along with a cream and blue long sleeved jacket to cover her marks of shame. She rifled through her bag till she found her MP3 player and headphones and put them in her pocket. She slipped out of her room silently and down the hall, stairs and into the kitchen were she started breakfast for the large household. She pulled out eggs, bacon, potatoes, oatmeal, and other ingredients. The headphones put in her ears and flipping through her music and finally setting on a song and swayed to the beat. She started off making scrambled eggs, mixing the milk and eggs and heating a large pan. She next heated up other pots and pans for the remaining foods. The bacon cooking to a crisp, the eggs nice and light and fluffy, adding sugar and fruit to the oatmeal, and cooking the potatoes into hash browns.

As she cooked, a certain person watched her from the doorway. His blue eyes watching her every move making sure she wasn't going to slip away from the house and get lost. He woke to her door opening and peeked out to see her sneaking down the hall barefooted and her hair a mess. As he watched her cook she sung a beautiful opera sounding song, slowly moving her hips to a beat nonexistent to him.

"Past the point of no return, no going back now, our passion-play has now, at last, begun. Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question, how long should we two wait, before we're one? When will the blood begin to race the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us? Past the point of no return, the final threshold, the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn. We've passed the point of no return..."

Gaara stared in awe as she sung to the food, placing it in bowls and on plates. To him she had an angelic like voice, she could sing like no other he has ever heard. She grabbed up the plates and turned to put them on the table, he saw that she had wires hanging from her ears, a look of interest formed on his face and he walked into the kitchen. She jumped a little as she saw someone out of the corner of her eye, but she gulped hard and turned bright red as she saw a shirtless Gaara walk in and sit at the table. She turned away and went back to finishing breakfast, she poured apple juice, milk and coffee into different cups.

_'Oh goddess.. did he hear me singing. Please tell me he didn't.. Please give me the strength to not take this poor boys innocence!'_ She put on a smile and took all the glasses and set them on the table along with empty plates. She smiled at Gaara and stood staring at him. He looked back at her with a confused look and went to speak, but not before she made an 'oh' with her mouth, turned and went back to the stove. He sighed and decided that he would talk after everyone was at the table. She took out her ear phones and shoved them into her pockets before anyone else saw them and questioned it.

As she finished all of the cooking and setting the table almost everyone was up and traveled into the kitchen, most likely following the smell of the cooking food. Temari was the next to come in after Gaara, her blonde hair down and a big fuzzball of a mess. Kankuro was next, his face void of any make up and brown hair a mess, drool still leaking out of the side of his mouth from sleep. Nick walked in with his hair a mess and night clothes disheveled but a relaxed look on his face. She sat in between Kankuro and Gaara watching as the two ate in silence, sipping her coffee. Pale and sweet, just how she liked her men. She gave a small giggle at the pun she just made and everyone gave her a weird look.

"Sorry was laughing at my coffee. Eat up guys there is plenty." She gave a cute smile as she saw the boys start scooping out they're own food, leaving Temari to yell at them to leave her some. Liliana smiled at the scene before her. Just like her family before the 'big bang' hit it. She wished that she could always have a life like this one, a family to call her own.

"So Liliana-san, you can sing really well. And before you freak out, yes I heard you earlier." Gaara piped up taking a bit of his eggs. Her head snapped to him and she started stuttering and blushing harder.

"W-well yes I can... I-I-I use to take lessons a-and can sing almost a-a-a-any genre... I can p-play a lot of instruments as well. And d-dance too..." Her voice coming out soft and high pitched. Her fingers danced along the cup she was holding, trying to calm her nerves. She took a sip of her drink and kept her head low. They all stared at her like she was joking except for Nick, who kept eating and nodded.

"Its true. I went to most of her recitals, practices, and shows she's done. She is very skilled in the arts. Oh and she forgot drawing and painting. She doesn't like to boast though... Even though she should." He scoffed at the last part and went back to eating his eggs. Liliana just looked at the table and sipped her drink silently as her face burned and turned a new color of red. Nick started laughing but stopped as she kicked him in the shin with her heel. The Sabaku siblings stared and started questioning her.

_'I'm going to kill you Nick..'_ As Kankuro barraged her with questions.

"Can you sing for us? Can you dance for us? Did you strip at one time? Can you draw me like one of those sexy girls in those paintings?" Temari punched him in the head for asking the last two questions. But Liliana just giggled and smiled.

"Probably. Probably. Yes. And I might." Answering his questions with a blush. She's been blushing the entire time this morning. Her face is going to be sore from blushing so much. Temari was next with the questions.

"Maybe at the anniversary of Gaara taking role as Kazekage? We would love to have you sing and dance for that! Right Gaara?" She looked to her brother and he nodded a quick yes, smiling a little. Liliana looked to him and then to the other smiling a bit, she closed her eyes and hummed out a tune.

"Life can be a challenge. Life can seem impossible. It's never easy when so much is on the line. But you can make a difference. With courage you can set things right. A gift to dream and make dreams real is yours and mine. The power of one, begins with believing. It starts in the heart, then flows through the soul and changes the world. Imagine how life will be when we stand in unity. Each of us holds the key to the power of one..." Her voice trails off and her eyes open, glazed over with an unknown emotion. They stared at her with they're mouth open and she looks around at them. Temari and Kankuro start clapping and she looks back to her coffee. Gaara stares at her, he notices that her eyes are still glazed over but he feels that his eyes are the same way.

_'I must get to know this girl. She makes me feel weird feeling that I've never felt for anyone. I must know her...'_ He continues eating and when he is done he sets down his eating utensils. Liliana glances in his direction and 'eeps' as he gets up and leaves the kitchen, staring at his amazingly chiseled looking body. When he gets out of her sight she releases a long sigh. The two siblings grinned back at her.

"What? I can gawk at your sexy as hell younger brother? He is just so damn fine! And if you stopped wearing all that paint on your face you would be damn sexy too Kankuro-kun." Liliana blurts out and then covers her mouth with a smirk on her face. The two start laughing and Nick just shakes his head. She just shakes her head, successfully ruffling her already fuzzy and messy hair. She blows her bangs out of her eyes and stands up and starts cleaning off the table when everyone finishes. While she's doing dishes Kankuro comes up and sits on the counter beside her. He smiles down at her while she starts rinsing.

"Wanna go on a date Lili-chan?" He asks with a grin as she gives a small smile.

"Only if you can take this old lady out and can handle her. Plus I like Gaara. I have since the day I saw him. He just has this cuteness to him, even when he had that Shukaku in him. I just wanna take all of that innocence away and keep him to myself. I'm so selfish!" She laughs as she dead panned him. He just recovers and puts a hand through his hair trying to make himself look like one of those cool guys. She just giggles harder and splashes him with water and he runs off making squeaking noises. She hears foot steps behind her, thinking it was Kankuro coming to hit on her again, turned and threw a huge pan of clean water. Turning around her eyes widened as she stood in front of a very wet and hot Gaara in his Kazekage robes, not to mention the look of shock at the freezing temperature of the water.

"Oh. My. Fucking. Goddess. I am so sorry Gaara! I thought you were Kankuro trying to flirt with me! Please forgive me!" She said grabbing a clean dish towel and trying to dry off his face and hands. His eyes still wide as she patted his face with the towel. A look of humiliation set on her face and a blush spread across it. Her eyes were watering and her hands started to shake. He outwardly sighed and took off his hat and stripping off his robes. Revealing his maroon long coat and black pants, which were also soaked through. He started taking off his long coat and Liliana grabbed his hands. He looked down into her sapphire eyes and opened his mouth to speak.

"What are you doing?" He finally asked blushing a light pink as she unbuttoned his coat. She mumbled some words like 'its my fault'. She got it all unbuttoned and the clothing peeled off of him. He shivered as he felt the air blow against his skin. When she noticed this she quickly backed away and ran into the sink, her arms falling into the deep water, but she didn't care. Standing in front of her was a half naked Gaara. She pulled off her jacket and put it around him, and ran through the house and up the stairs with him to his room to pick out more clothes. She went to his bathroom and hung up the wet robes and hat to let them dry. She came out of the bathroom to him drying off and changing his pants.

_'The things this guy does to me... I swear this boy isn't going to last much long..'_ She turned around and clenched her fists till she thought he was done and breathed out when she saw that he was done. He grabbed a new set of robes out of his big closet and pulled it over his head. She gave a nod as she knew he was done and ran down the hall and back to the kitchen, passing Nick in the hallway. He turned to Gaara and gave a questioning look.

"She threw a pot of water on me thinking it was Kankuro... She at least has good reflexes..." He said walking down the stairs and sat in the big spacious living room. Nick chuckled and walked down the stairs to sit across from the sand wielder on a love seat. The stared at each other for a while. Having a silent conversation until Liliana entered the room wiping off her hands off on her pants. She looked at the two. Looking from one to the other and nodded. She plopped down beside Nick and lounged on him using him as an arm rest.

"So Gaara-sama. What are we doing today? Shopping? Training?" She questioned the red head excitedly, leaning over in front of him, her double d cleavage popping out of her shirt unknowingly. When Kankuro walked in with his ninja gear and puppet on his back he looked over and got a nose bleed. Temari even had to do a double take as Gaara's eyes almost popped out of they're sockets with a dark blush spreading over his pale cheeks. She gave them a weird look as Nick sat there and laughed. She looked over at him and he gave a quick glance at her chest.

"AW DAMNIT ALL!" She yelled pulling her neck line of the shirt up and letting it go making her breasts jiggle as it recoiled back. Kankuro fainted and for a second there she thought Gaara might have. But Temari and Nick laughed hard at the other two boy's reactions. Liliana got shy ans ran upstairs to gab more clothing to wear and settled on another jacket. When she was down stairs the two were still laughing wiping tears from they're eyes. Gaara just stared at the floor with his arms crossed like child. Kankuro was now just getting up as she jumped over him. Gaara heard her and stood up quickly.

"Well I was planning on taking you guys shopping this morning and getting you guys jobs today. I was saving training for when I can find specific people for your techniques and Kekkei Genkai. Since you know things I do not, who can train you?" The two looked at each other and nodded that the same time.

"Hinata Hyuuga. The heiress to the Hyuuga clan."

"Kakashi Hatake. The Copy Cat ninja, also Naruto's old Sensei."

Gaara nodded and motioned for them to follow him out the door and into the village of Sunagakure. Since the sun was out and bright already, Liliana blocked the light with her hand and put up her hood, also concealing her hair and scars. Nick just put on his sunglasses and followed behind, talking with Temari. As Liliana walked beside the famed Kazekage, his gourd swinging lightly on his back. People greeted him warmly and he either waved to them or nodded in they're direction. She smiled as a couple kids came up to saying how awesome he was for protecting the village from the Akatsuki. He crouched down and smiled at them, thanking them by shaking they're little hands and encouraging them to be ninja's when they are older.

When the reached his office he sat down in his big chair and huffed, fanning himself. It was blazing hot outside! Gaara was sweating that meant it was hot! Temari and Kankuro had left to go deal with they're own jobs inside the village. If He pulled out a few folders and looked through them, flipping pages and giving small grunts. Liliana sat on the couch twirling her thumbs, waiting patiently for him to give her a new job. Her past jobs have been really bad so she hoped for a decent one. She saw him frown and looked through other files looking frustrated. She got up and walked over to him.

"You need a assistant Gaara-sama. Your looking way too intense at that paperwork." He nodded and stared up at her. She certainly had a good demeanor, bubbly, a nice person all in all. He is thinking about keeping her near by just in case she decides to start cutting anymore. He looked over to her friend. Nick looks like the type to defend himself in a situation. He should be able to take care of himself, he's a bit of a quiet type, like an Uchiha, just more talkative. He could use his skills for certain things.

"I have decided on your new duties for this village. Liliana-chan, you are going to be my new assistant. Nick, because of your skills that I see you posses and will naturally learn you are going to be one of my new in-village messengers. Do you two accept?"

"You know I am!" Liliana raised her hand and smiled big. Nick smiled and nodded raising his hand and giving his friend a high five. Gaara nodded signing two papers and handing them copies of they're duties. The red headed girl jumped up and down excitedly. He smiled up at her and shook his head.

_'I hope she can do this though. I just want to keep here nearby. I don't know why she makes me want to protect her. Maybe its just an obligatory feeling.. We will see..'_ He thought deeply while staring at the paperwork on his desk. Sighing, he got up and went to the window, the other two watched at him as he stared out at his village. He started to think about what these two must know, whats coming in the future. Now that they took out the head of the Akatsuki, there is a bigger threat in sight, he could feel it. He opened the window slightly and a messenger hawk flew in and perked in the edge of his desk. He wrote on a piece of parchment requesting the trainers they asked for as well as a couple more and put it in the pouch hooked to the birds leg. Once the bird had its orders it took off at a fast speed and was gone out in the distance within seconds. He sat back at his desk as the other two sat in front of him, waiting for him to respond.

"Temari and Kankuro will take you to the shops and get you familiar with the areas. That way you won't get lost if you go out by yourself. I have lots of work to do and you two will start tomorrow so make sure you are ready to be worked to your limit." Gaara called in his siblings and Temari happily obliged to taking Liliana shopping and Kankuro started talking to Nick about the bars and other types of shops. The Kazekage sighed and sat back into his chair as they walked out, then he saw Liliana run back in and give him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much Gaara-kun! I mean it!" And she ran right back out of the room. Gaara just stared ahead with wide eyes and touched his hand to his cheek. No one has ever done that before to him and it felt foreign to him. But it was a good type. Smiling he sat up and grabbed his pen and for the first time enjoyed doing his work for the day.

As Liliana and Temari combed through the shops so far Liliana has only gotten the basic essentials like a toothbrush, toothpaste, razors, shampoo and conditioner, and other feminine things. She couldn't find the right type of clothing until she came across a shop that was unique and went it. Inside she found all types of clothes she wanted to get but what stood out to her the most was a blood red body suit. It cut off at the shoulders and ankles but zipped up in the front and looked airy and it felt like silk. She picked that up and then she spotted more. She found a black half corset top that laced up in the front with leather lacing. Also she found a black tight miniskirt that ended right below her plump ass, it had criss crossing belts that were a dark blue. There was a Dark blue scarf that buttoned up the neck and flowed down like a cape. She picked up a pair of arm length black gloves that had metal tips, which was for pulling chakra better in the hands. There was also a cute pair of black thigh high lace up

ninja sandals. There were also some cuffs for drawing chakra so she grabbed a black metal one with a dark red jewel in the center.

She went to try on everything and it all magically fit her, she giggled and slid on all of the clothing and showed Temari. She squealed and hugged her cause of how cute she was. She pouted and mumbled something about being sexy, but rejoiced anyways. She picked out a few more things like long pants, long sleeved jackets and kimono tops. One they got done paying they started on the way back to the mansion but then Liliana saw something she just couldn't resist. She ran inside of a weapons shop and picked up a special custom thigh holster for longer senbon needles. She picked up a batch of fifty which was wrapped in paper, paid and left the store with the weapons in tow. On the way back she kept getting side tracked with Temari on how cute an outfit was and even bought some new clothes for herself.

"This was so much fun Liliana-chan! I never get to go shopping with other girls. Unless its in Konoha. But they don't really have clothing suitable for desert living." They both laughed as they talked about they're hair and nails. As they reached the mansion they met up with the boys who carried just as much as the girls did. When they got back they tried on they're new clothes. Liliana popped out from behind the wall in her body suit outfit. The boys gawked at it and she showed them her cool new weapon of choice. Kankuro slid away from her as she pulled out the foot and a half long needles.

"Keep them thing away from me! Last time I got poisoned the nurse shot me with a needle that big! I swear it!" He ran out of the room scared and Nick just 'ooed' and 'awwwed'. When he left to change into his new ninja garb, Temari helped strap Liliana's new senbon holster onto her thigh and secure the buckles. She clipped the kunai and shurikan pouch on her opposite leg and the extra one, for scrolls, pills, and extra senbon needles, on the back of her skirt, clipping on to the belts so it wouldn't rip the nice material of the skirt.

She heard Someone clear they're throat and looked up to see Nick in his new clothes. He wore long blue pants that had leather belts criss crossing over each ankle. There were thick leather belts over each thigh that were there to hold kunai and shurikan pouches. He had belts criss crossing over his waist as well. But had a large blue piece of armor covering the right side of his waist and down to his thigh. His shirt was also blue that matched his pants and had a leather chest belt that went over his heart and had a eye hook that he could clip his pack onto. He was wearing a long red scarf around his neck that doubled as a cap kind of like Liliana's, but more tattered looking. He also had a piece of shoulder armor that looked like it had big screws coming out of it, under it her had a yellow and orange arm protector. He wore gloves that came above his wrists and clasped in place with big metal rings on the left and a normal black on the right wrist. But on his left hand she saw a huge silver claw around his fingers and hand. They had bolted joints for what looked like chakra absorbing. Liliana ran over and observed the claw and 'ooed' for it.

"Its so pretty. For the gathering of chakra for that one Jutsu I presume?" Nick nodded and observed himself in the long mirror and smirked.

"I'm going to get all the bitch's with this garb Kankuro!" Liliana laughed as Kankuro cried in the other room. She looked to the clock on the wall and smiled.

Oh hey Liliana-chan! Can you go to Gaara's office and pick up my puppet Crow?" She nodded and he went back to his room crying.

"Hey Temari what time does Gaara get off for lunch? I wanna go show him. Oh! And can you teach me how to use the chakra on my feet real quick?" Temari sweat dropped and showed her the hand sign for gathering chakra and for her to focus it to her feet, She thanked her and then ran out of the mansion waving and putting up the mask, so she wouldn't have to show her scars.

As she started to run she put her hair halfway up with her bangs out framing her face and eyes. As she ran towards the Kazekage tower she dodged people and jumped over crates of supplies while laughing. When she reached the tower she took the steps three at at time and when she reached his office she knocked lightly.

"You may enter." She heard his husky voice and opened the door quickly and walked into the room closing the door behind her, pulling her red mask down smiling but out of breath. He looked up from his paperwork and smiled at her new clothes. He stared on as the new outfit suit her well and showed off her perfect figure as well. He got up and walked to the front of his desk, leaning against it and crossing his arms. She walked forward and crossed her arms making her breasts look even bigger by pushing them up. He blushed and looked away as she giggled at him staring.

"Its okay Gaara, you've seen me naked so it doesn't bother me if you stare..." She got closer to him so that her breasts almost touched his arm. He flinched away from her and she stepped back. She scratched the back of her head and apologized for getting so close. He inwardly groaned when she stepped away. He liked it when she was close, she was so warm and full of life despite what has happened to her. His eyes closed in a frustrated frown and she looked away, knowing she is the reason for his frustration. She saw one of Kankuro's puppets in the corner and went to go play with it.

"If you want me to stop, just say so and I will Gaara. I live to serve you. You are my Kazekage and I will protect you with my life." Liliana said in a somber tone while trying to make chakra strings to control the puppet. She sat down and set crow down next to the couch. Gaara sighed and walked over and sat down next to her. He grabbed her hands and looked her in he eyes.

"You are not annoying. I am very... curious about you. You make me feel warm when I am cold. Alive when I feel practically dead inside. I want you close by. I don't know how to use these affections of yours. Its still so new to me. Just like falling asleep without Shukaku. I don't know how to handle it." He explained to woman sitting in front of him. He kissed her hands and sat up to go back to his desk and she followed standing behind him as he sat down. He leaned back and stared at her from his seat. She was smiling a small smile and put her arms on his shoulders slowly rubbing out his tense muscles. He tensed up at first but then relaxed as he started to feel all his tight muscles loosen like they never have.

"Its alright Gaara-kun. I can wait. I will be happy if you find a woman. Just know that I will always protect you and be your friend. Just like Naruto has been there for you." He put a hand on her and kissed it and he felt her hand shiver at his touch. When he turned to look back at her she was walking away and she grabbed Crow slinging it over her shoulder.

"Kankuro wants me to bring him home. Oh And I was wondering if you wanted to come home for lunch? Or are you going out?" She stared at him expectantly. How could he resist that face of hers? He smiled and straightened out his stack of paperwork. She put up her mask and started walking out the door as he followed her after he locked the office door.

As they walked back to the mansion they talked about a whole lot of things. From Shukaku to his childhood, which he was very somber about. She put her hand on his shoulder and said that was at least another thing they had in common. She asked him if he still had Bunko and he blushed and nodded while she just giggled.

"Hey you wanna race? You get something special if you win." She said excitedly. He looked over at her with a challenging look. She grinned slyly and waved and then she was gone already 20 feet away. He smiled and pushed his chakra into his feet and took off after her. She ran in between people and jumped over boxes. When he caught up with her she look over and smiled real quick before breaking off into another dash. He chased after her, looking forward to getting that prize, that was until he saw her sitting on the steps of the mansion and his spirit sank. He slowed down and stopped when he got to the steps. They were both out breathe and smiling and laughing. She pulled down her mask and took big gulps of air.

"Well looks like you won Kazekage-sama! Want to know what your prize is?" He nodded quickly but confusedly, trying to catch his breath. She smiled and put her hands on either side of his face and pulled him down. She kissed the Kanji mark on his forehead and pulled away smiling when she saw his face. He was almost as bright as his hair. He touched his forehead and smiled. She pulled crow up on her shoulder and walked inside, her ninja boots clicking as she walked. She yelled out for Kankuro but all Gaara could think of was how soft her lips were. How warm they were.

Hey finally you got here! What took you so long?" He looked over to see them out of breath and Gaara was blushing terribly. He pointed and smirked. Liliana just rolled her eyes and made a talking motion with her hand. He made and 'oh' with his mouth and walked away. She fell to the floor in a sitting position and let out a big sigh.

"Well That was fun! We should do it more often!" Everyone looked out of different rooms and Liliana just laughed.

"We raced on the way here. Gaara-sama here beat me. Guess he's the Kazekage for some reason right?" Making everyone laugh. She waved and smiled some more. When he offered to help her up she offered her hand, he tugged a little to hard and she winced. He could see little wet spots forming through her gloves and jumped back a bit. She peeled her gloves off and the cuts on her lower arm were pulled open. She looked down at them and smiled. Gaara looked at her with apologetic eye but she just shook he head and pulled her gloves off. She went to the sink and pulled out a small bottle of liquor and unscrewed the cap. She took a huge gulp of it and then poured it over her wounds screaming. He rushed to her but she gave him a look to not come close. The others ran in and Nick had to hold the other two from going to her.

"What the hell are those!? What have you done to yourself!?" Temari yelled trying to get past him.

"You can't bother her when she is nursing her cuts. She gets really violent and gave me a black eye 4 times. And some broken fingers, so I suggest you stay away." Nick said slowly letting the other two go. Temari glared at her and walked away while Kankuro stood there horrified at all the slice marks against her arms. Gaara stood there out of her view. His hand covering his face and eyes. He opened the door and decided to go back to his office. As he walked back he kept thinking of how it was all his fault for ripping them back open. When he reached his office he sat down and tried to relax, but couldn't. He touched his forehead again but it was cold to his touch.

_'I'm nothing but a monster.. A monster that does nothing but hurt..'_

As Liliana cleaned her cuts, Nick walked up and stood next her as she took a big drink from the bottle. She washed off her cuts and wrapped them in bandages. Nick Gave her a look. She knew that look and nodded. She went up stairs and down the hall to Temari's room and knocked on her door. Getting a line of angry curses.

"Temari please open up. I don't want you to be mad. Or sad. I don't want you to pity me. Okay so please come out downstairs and then I can tell you. You too Kankuro!" She shouted down the hall to the puppeteer. She went to sit on the couch and they came and sat next to her hugging her tightly. Nick watched from the doorway and just nodded. She told them the same story she told Gaara and Temari cried for her and Kankuro just cursed and wished he could kill the bastards who did it. Then Temari slapped her for making the cuts and then hugged her sorry, then pinched her hard for not telling her sooner. Liliana hugged the two back and apologized.

"Gaara made me promise not to to it in his house so I am honoring his wishes. I am doing this for you guys." The two cried harder and tackled her to the ground. She patted them on the back and said she needed air and they backed off, lightly laughing to get the mood back up. Liliana apologized again and then pulled her gloves back on along with her mask and ran out of the house pushing as much chakra into her feet as she could. When she got to his office she quickly opened with door about to say his name before she saw the scene before him.

Gaara had Matsuri pinned down on his desk without her shirt and kissing her. He looked up and had a scared look on his face. Matsuri quickly clothed and started to run out of the room before Liliana blocked her path and smiled.

"Don't let this old lady stop you. Have fun kids." She had such malice and spite in her words she didn't even recognize them and didn't even here Gaara call out her name before running out of the room and slamming the door so hard the wall cracked. He hung his head in shame at his actions and sat dow. Matsuri walked back up to him and started to kiss him and the only reaction he had was to kiss her back.

_'Oh I should have known.. I'm such an idiot... To think I had a shot with him..'_ She ran as hard as she could with tears running down her face and sobs choking her throat. When she ran into the mansion she passed by everyone and shoved her clothes in a bag and grabbed her needs and extras and applied them to her holster. Before anyone could ask anything she busted out of the window and ran out of the village. Towards the East. To Konohagakure.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! DUN DUN DUN! SHIT HAPPENS! D: BAD BAD AUTHOR... PLEASE REVIEW AND FAV!**

**OH AND DON'T FORGET TO ALERT! ^-^  
**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Runaway, The Team, And Dinner!

**Okay! Chapter four all done! Emotions are everywhere! Crackness! Drunkenness! Have fun and enjoy! **

**I don't own Naruto or its characters! Only Liliana and Nick! More might be coming though! Brace yourselves!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_**~ Kazekages Tower, Gaara's Office~**_

Gaara sat in his office chair with his head in his hand. He could feel a huge headache coming on. He looked to the door when a loud knock sounded and sighed.

"Come in." His husky voice void of emotion. What happened after the door open was something he didn't expect. Nick had run up to him and punched Gaara right in the side of his face, knocking the red head to the floor.

"What the fuck did you do?! I know you did something to upset Lili, now spit it out Tanuki bastard!" Nick yelled at him, huffing and red with anger. Temari and Kankuro ran into the room and gasped as Nick picked Gaara up by the front of his shirt. He winced as Nick's clenched fist held his shirt but then dropped him and punched the wall. Gaara stood up and sat back in his chair, putting his head in his hands once more and running his fingers through his hair. He looked to the three and hung his head in shame.

"She walked in on me and Matsuri.. Kissing." Temari glared at him and flicked his forehead. He flinched and rubbed his head. Nick scoffed and sat in one of the chairs next to his desk. He shook his head, mumbling something to himself. Kankuro just stood there in disbelief and stared at his little brother.

"Well your fucked. She hates Matsuri.. Ever since she saw you training her in our world she was super jealous. No wonder she ran away, you were fucking around with a useless girl." Nick stated as he got up and started out the door. Gaara quickly snapped his head up and stood up.

"What? She's gone?! When did she leave?"

"About ten minutes ago. I'm going after her. She's in a fragile state and has blades on her. I need to stop her before she does something stupid. But it might already be too late.." Nick said running out of the office and out to find his friend. Gaara stood there and looked down at his desk. He cursed before pulling off his robes and grabbing his gourd, running after Nick. Temari and Kankuro trailed after the two and when they reached the gates they asked which direction that she went.

"She headed east Kazekage-sama. Towards the Land of Fire."

"She is going to Konoha." Nick said taking off, pounding the sand with dark colored chakra warping around his feet. The three siblings took off after him and caught up with him glancing at his feet every once in a while, while a dark blue and black chakra swirled around them. Nicks eyes scanned the area as they reached the lush forest and when he suddenly stopped, the others started looking around for any trace of the girl. He looked down at the forest floor and touched a leaf that was covered in blood. He ran in direction of the blood trail and stopped at a curtain of ivy. He heard sobs a little ways beyond the greenery and pulled back the ivy. What Gaara and his siblings saw shocked them to the point they stumbled back.

Liliana was standing waist deep a small pond with her gloves off, kunai in one hand and a small bottle in the other. Her arms were cut to ribbons and she was dipping them in the water, watching as her blood swirled around her. She was so silent it seemed like she wasn't even alive if it wasn't for the small movements. When she picked up her head and looked over to them she grimaced and dived into the water and swam over towards a small waterfall and going behind it. Nick sighed as he shed his armor, shoes and shirt, diving after her. Gaara stood there his eyes wide and scared at what he just saw. Sure he was use to blood but not blood shed by oneself. The only time he self mutilated himself was when the sand carved the kanji symbol for love on his forehead.

He wasn't thinking when he threw his gourd to Kankuro and dived in after the two. He took a deep breath and dived below the waterfall, when he surfaced it was a cave lit up with bright green rocks and little candles everywhere. In the back he saw Liliana huddled in the fetal position with Nick holding her. He pulled himself over the edge and walked over to them. She looked out of the corner of her eye and started whimpering. He stopped and put his hand out to grab hers but she scooted closer to her friend. She saw the hurt look in his eyes but he sat down next to her and leaned against her shoulder lightly.

"I am sorry for what you saw.. I have been with Matsuri for a time now but that still doesn't change what I feel for you. What I said about how I feel wasn't a lie. I still don't understand these things very well." She looked to him and then to Nick, he nodded and he let her go, she slipped into Gaara's arms. He awkwardly put his arms around her as she snuggled against his chest. He gave a small smile as she looked up to him with her big blue eyes, reminding him so much of his goofy blonde haired friend. She pulled away from him and stood up picking up her bag and her weapons, along with the mysterious orange bottle she held.

"Its her medication. Shockingly enough she remembered to bring it. She doesn't have much left though. They are just simple pain killers but she is so attached to them." Nick sounded out grabbing a hold of her bag for her and slinging it over his shoulder. Gaara walked out to the water and slid in, holding his arms out to grab her but she just shook her head and jumped in making a big splash. Nick laughed as he jumped in after her and the two dove and popped out on the other side. When the three surfaced the other two ran to the edge and pulled them out with cloaks ready to cover them. Liliana just stood there staring into the distance as her eyes widened and she smiled big. Her eyes squinted as she saw blurs passing by far away.

"NARUTOOOOOO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she saw a orange and black blur in the distance. She saw them start to near and threw her gloves back on and put her scarf on too. When the he landed, three others behind him. Kakashi Hatake, Hinata Hyuuga, and Ino Yamanaka. She ran and hugged Naruto first giving him a weird expression and they all looked on with a confused face. She let him go and hugged the others.

"Its so good to see all of you! I was so excited that I get to meet all of my hero's! Not to mention my crushes!" She blushed but was smiling big as they all laughed and blushed. She gave Naruto googly eyes and then looked to Hinata. She went to her and whispered something in her ear, the Hyuuga girl stared to blush and almost fainted before the Liliana grabbed a hold of her and held her up laughing. Kakashi looked on at the scene before him, the Kazekage and his sibling along with Nick stood there getting dressed and putting his gear back on. The copy ninja walked up to him and studied him. He looked into his eyes and saw the faint traces of a Sharingan user and offered his hand.

"You must be the boy I'm training. I'm Kaka-"

"Kakashi Hatake, son of the White Fang. Your old Sensei is Minato Namikaze. Your two team mates 'died' on the same mission. I know everything about you. Its an honor to be taught by you." Nick bowed and gave a big smirk when he saw the look on his face. Naruto stared at the girl that just squeezed him in a hug.

"So how do you guys know us? Are we like famous or something?" Liliana just laughed and took her bag off Nick's shoulder and pulled out a folder of pictures and showed them. They all jumped back in shock at them.

"Well you guys are famous to us. Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox, known as Kurama. Your Parents are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, former Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi. Hinata Hyuuga, young Heiress of the Hyuuga clan, wielder of one of the most powerful Byakugan powers in your clan. Your team mates are Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, Kiba has Akamaru for his companion and Shino has his bugs. You have also recently admitted your love for Naruto not to long ago correct? And Ino Yamanaka, you specialize in your family's Mind Transfer Jutsu, also you work at you family's flower shop when you aren't out on missions. So yeah I know all about everyone." They stared at the girl as she adjusted her clothing. Kakashi stood in awe as she recited all of their information, all correctly as well.

"So does that mean you know about Sasuke as well? And the fox has a name?" Naruto questioned stepping closer to the red headed girl. She nodded and he grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly, taking her by surprise.

"So then tell us! You know where he is! You know that I need to save him and bring him home!" He yelled shaking her continuously. She pushed him off her and straightened her clothes again. She looked over to Nick and gave him the look that flipped between him and Kakashi, he sighed and nodded. She

"Kakashi.. Obito is alive." His eye widened when she said his name. He walked up to her and got right in her personal space.

"That's Impossible! I watched him die!" He seethed as he thought she was just jerking his chain. Nick walked up and put a hand on his shoulder nodding that it was true. He backed up and sat on a big rock holding the left side of his face, the side that held his Sharingan eye. They all watched as the older ninja sat there shell shocked. Liliana tugged on Naruto's sleeve to get his attention. He looked at her and she pointed over to the waters edge. They sat down in front of each other and she smiled grabbing his hands.

"Naruto I want to try something. I know you are a Jinchuuriki and where I am from I can usually get in peoples heads. I want to try that with you. To talk to Kurama. Maybe I can convince him for when you see Killer Bee for your training of controlling your Kyuubi-san." He slowly nodded a yes, but she could tell he was nervous and squeezed his hands. She called Nick over and explained what she was doing, he called Gaara over and did the same. They sat behind the two and held they're shoulders. Liliana touched her forehead for a moment and then his. The star shape mark on her forehead started to glow and slowly so did the four dots around it, lighting up one by one. The others gathered around and watched. After removing his forehead protector, she put her forehead to his and a flash of light overcame the two and they fell limp in the two boy's arms.

"What just happened?" Ino asked from her place beside a worried Hinata. Nick blushed as she got closer to him to look at Liliana. She leaned over and waved her hand in front of her eyes. Nick slowly laid down his friends body and covered her with a dry cloak. He sat down next to her and patted a spot next to him for Ino to sit. Gaara did the same for Naruto.

"She is inside of him. His head. His mind. To where the Kyuubi is kept. To try and convince him to let Naruto be his master. She's never done this with a Jinchuuriki before though so I'm a bit worried." He explained on and they all listened, until he heard Hinata's voice pipe up.

"Who are you guys anyways? We don't even know your names."

"I'm Nick, and she's Liliana. We basically come from a different world. Where you guys aren't real. Your just a TV show for us. We jumped through a portal to get here and we ended up in Wind Country. Gaara took us in and then when she caught him doing something he shouldn't have been doing she ran away. We chased after her and now here we are. Meeting some of the most awesome characters of our favorite show." He left out the part about her cutting herself and the entire dramatic moment, trying to give a brief explanation. They all nodded understanding only a little bit but would get the full explanation. Gaara winced as he mentioned his name but scooted over to where his mysterious girl laid. Wait.. 'his' girl? When did she become his. He brushed it off and went to staring at his two friends laying on the ground.

When Liliana and Naruto landed in the giant room with barred doors and a seal on the lock she smirked. When she saw big orange glowing eyes snap open and look down at them he sneered at them.

"_**Hello Kit, what is your business with me here today? I don't sense any danger around you. Other than that other Jinchuuriki."**_ The fox stared down at them and Naruto looked over at his new found friend.

"There isn't another, Gaara lost the Shukaku. Fox your wearing on my patience again! We have a lady here you know!" Naruto yelled pointing his finger at him. He just looked down at Liliana and gave a big fox grin.

"_**Not that sleepless boy. Her. She doesn't seem to know it either."**_ Liliana's eyes widened and she glared up at him and walked up to the front of the cage. She started to climb up the bars and Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. When she got to eye level with him she glare in after him.

"Look Kurama, I don't have time for this. I came here to help Naruto. Not for you to try and screw with me. Naruto needs to get control before the war. So he can defeat the almighty Juubi. I know everything about you. Especially about Madara Uchiha. So don't make me come in there and kick your fluffy ass!" Liliana stared down the fox as its pupils turned to slits and he growled loudly almost knocking her off the bars. She could feel his burning hot chakra slamming around in his prison and smirked. When she jumped down she landed next to Naruto and wiped off her clothes., staring down at her singed hands.

"_**Child how do you know? You can't possibly be that old. How do you know my name?!"**_ He practically screeched. She and Naruto covered they're ears making sure they're ear drums don't bust. She grinned and flipped her hair over her shoulders.

"I am not of this world. I've only been here for two days and already I have met and annoyed a Tailed Beast. This has been the best time of my life." She laughed turning away from the cage. Naruto looked back at the annoyed fox in disbelief and shock.

He followed her as she walked the halls of his mind, still hearing Kurama throwing a hissy fit. She walked along thinking about what the Kyuubi had said about her being a Jinchuuriki. If she was which demon would she be? All of them except the Nine Tails and Eight Tails have been captured. She stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes widening, she turned and bolted down the halls to the Kyuubi's prison. She went up to the bars and yelled for him to wake up. She saw his open in frustration and started shaking the bars.

"If I am a Jinchuuriki, tell me which one cause if its the one I think it is then I need your help."

"_**You just threatened me and now you want my help. That's rich. I'll tell you but on one circumstance. You must come with Naruto to train. Deal?"**_ He held out part of his tail and she nodded pulling off her glove pricking each finger. She slammed her hand to the cell door and the fox grinned in satisfaction as her chakra came out a white foggy color. While she replaced her glove Naruto watched her arm seriously. She looked at him and sighed saying it was nothing.

"Looks like we are going to be training buddies later on Naruto. Now tell me fox! Which one am I the container for?" She demanded at his tail came partially out of the cage and touched her forehead on the star and everything flashed white once more.

They woke up to a late day sky and the others sitting around them. Naruto slowly got up but Liliana shot up, ran to a bush and threw up behind it. Nick got up to see if she was okay but she held out her hand telling him to stay away as she threw up again. The others grimaced as they heard the violent vomiting. Hinata checked Naruto to see if he was okay and of course he was. When Liliana went over to the pond she cleaned off her mouth it had blood all around it and the only one who noticed was Gaara, he got up and went to her.

"Are you alright? I saw the blood. What happened with the Kyuubi?" She looked to him with fear in her eyes and hugged him tightly, whispering into his ear. His eyes widened and he called over Kakashi and told him the same thing, getting the same reaction.

"First Obito, now this.. I don't know how much more this old ninja can take." He said picking up his pack and calling over the others. Gaara gently picked Liliana up bridal-style and carried her over to his siblings. When he told them the news they're eyes got really wide and scared.

"Well.. looks like we know what we are dealing with now..." Kankuro tried to make a joke but stifled his chuckle as Gaara walked past. Liliana just shrugged and told Gaara to put her down, which he reluctantly did as told. She turned to them and bowed deeply.

"Forgive me for my childish outburst in Sunagakure. I was won over by anger and jealousy. Forgive me Kazekage-sama." She kept her eyes low to the ground as she felt all eyes on her, scanning her. She closed her eyes and popped up from her bow, her now dry hair bouncing up around her hips. She turned away from them and gave a peace sign. They saw the white and pink chakra build up around her feet before she took off into a huge leap into the tree's. When she reached a branch as wide as she was tall she turned to them and shouted down.

"I'll race you Naruto. Gaara. Catch up with me if you can! Loser buys dinner!" After those words she disappeared and was a red and black blur in the distance. Naruto looked to his friend and grinned, taking off after her. Gaara stared as they became small blurs. He took a deep breathe as he handed his gourd off to Kankuro again. He looked back at the group and they just nodded.

"We'll meet up with you at the mansion." Temari smiled and pushed her little brother to race his new friends. He smiled as he took off into the tree's after them, closing in quickly since he didn't have the heavy gourd with him. He could tell that this was going to be one hell of a race. A Kage up against two Jinchuuriki, that just wasn't fair odds. He smirked as he saw the two's chakra increase and they started to speed up.

"Come on slow pokey Gaara-kun! If you lose you have to by me **and** Naruto dinner! And you know how much he eats!" She laughed as her opponents started to gain on her but only by a smidgen. Naruto laughed as he saw Gaara's face turned worried, he had paid for Naruto's meals before and they never came cheap.

As they reached the desert Gaara smirked and used the sand to move him ahead of the two. He heard them ranting and raving as he took the head of the pack. He saw as Liliana charged towards him with a grin on her face. He just smirked back and kept running as fast as he could. When they say the village in the distance the race got serious. He saw Naruto tapping into a bit of the Kyuubi's power and his girl pushed more chakra into her feet and legs, moving faster than ever. There goes that word again, he thought, why does he keep thinking 'his' girl? By the time he came out of his thoughts the two were already ahead of him and the first to touch the village wall was Naruto. They all panted from chakra exhaustion and trying to get air to they're lungs properly. When they all sat next to each other against the wall Liliana sat in the middle with Gaara on the right and Naruto on her left. She pulled them into a big hug and laughed as the two blushed as when they bounced on her cleavage.

"Oh my goddess that was so much fun! I haven't had a workout that great in a loooong time! So Gaara you ready to get us dinner?!" She looked up to the loser of the race and saw his face fell.

"But Naruto costs me so much money..." He whined as they just stuck they're tongues out at him. He just shrugged as they walked through the village trying to pick out a decent restaurant. They finally decided on a decent steakhouse.

When they were seated the server gushed about having the Kazekage here and what not. They gave they're orders of drinks and appetizers. When she returned she brought with her Sake and three cups when Gaara started to protest Liliana stopped him by saying he had to loosen up. He just shrugged some more and slowly sipped his tea. Liliana and Naruto started talking about his grand adventures when he was a kid and Liliana knew every punch line, every small detail. Naruto marveled at how much she knew about his world when he knew nothing of hers. She veered off topic and picked up the small cups, distributing them to her two companions along with herself. She poured sake in each cup but stopped them before they could touch the cups. She pulled down her mask and had a cat like grin.

"How bout we play a little game guys? What do you say to a few rounds of Truth or Dare? Every time you do dare you have to do that Dare and drink a shot of sake. If you pick Truth you don't have to, but if you don't answer the truth or don't do the dare you have to do two shots, fair?" The two men looked to each other but nodded none the less. She smiled and clapped her hands.

"Okay I will flip a coin between me and Naruto and that will decide the order okay?" She flipped the coin and slammed it to her hand before they could see it, "Heads or tails Naru?"

"Heads!" She lifted her hand and it revealed tails, meaning he had to go first. He groaned and whined but couldn't do anything about it as she laughed.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth! Believe it!" Liliana smiled as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Hmmm... Have you ever had a fantasy about Sasuke?" She burst out laughing as his face contorted into shock and he started sputtering. His face started turning red as he took two shots and gulped down the Sake with a sour looking face. Liliana and Gaara looked to each other with grins on they're faces.

"Okay Lili-chan. Truth or Dare?"

"Easy one. Dare." She stared back at him with confidence blazing in her eyes.

"I Dare you to take 4 shots of Sake. Without chasing them with water of tie." Gaara gave a small smirk as she poured five shots into a normal glass and chug it all down in a few gulps. She wiped her lips and grinned, as it was the young red heads turn.

"Truth or Dare Gaara?" He thought for a minute.

"Truth."

"Have you lost you virginity yet? And to whom?" He paled and blushed at the question. He looked around the room and his eyes fell back to the lean red head in front of him. He mumbled something sounding like 'personal' or 'not important' and took two shots, throwing them back. The two laughed at his face as he had his first taste of Sake apparently.

The three went along with the game doing dares and learning truths. When the waitress came with the food she took they're empty Sake bottle and returned with another, but before she could leave Naruto dared Liliana to smack her ass, which she did do. The poor girl ran off with a large blush and the three giggled and laughed. As soon as they finished they're dinner they paid they're bill, or a rather drunk Gaara did and tipped the girl very generously. The stumbled out of the restaurant and through the roads of Suna, getting strange looks which Liliana fended off with her drunken glares, her scares making it more terrifying. They laughed and sung small silly songs that Liliana taught them.

"I wanna be!"

"The very best! Like no one ever waaaaaas!" The two recited after her. They were about to continue they're song when they heard a small voice behind them pipe up. When they turned around Liliana's drunken smile turned to a funny looking frown when Matsuri's sandy colored hair popped into her vision. She turned away and started stumbling home on her own with the guys still singing. The young girl was still following them and when they reached the mansion Temari was at the door laughing as she saw her little brother as he had both his arms around his two friends shoulders with a Sake bottle in each hand singing weird songs. She peaked behind them as she saw Matsuri behind them. She stepped out of they're way as they entered the mansion. She stopped Matsuri from going in and lifted her eyebrow at her.

"What are you doing here? Only members of the Kazekages family and close friends are allowed to enter."

"I just wanted to apologize to that woman for what she saw earlier. I shouldn't have been doing that in his office." Her voice went silent as she felt the oldest Sabaku's sibling staring her down.

"We shall discuss this tomorrow. Go home Matsuri." Temari went inside and closed the door in the girls face.

When the eldest sibling walked into the room she saw Liliana trying to push Naruto into Hinata while they were talking but she was miserably failing at trying to push him. Nick sat on the couch laughing with Ino as Hinata blushed. Gaara just sat there on the loveseat and stared on as Liliana bent over to push Naruto, a huge blush covered his cheeks. Kakashi sat in the recliner and read his book with Kankuro peeking over his shoulder. The whole scene before her made he laugh. Liliana finally gave up on trying to push Naruto and walked over to Kakashi, unzipping part of her red jumpsuit, stopping at the top of the black tube top. She sat on his lap and took his book, attempts to retrieve his book were unsuccessful. She leaned over him to read the book and revealed a lot of her breast to the older ninja. His face turned red and he tried to get his book back but when he tried to grab it she slipped and his face landed right in her cleavage area.

She just kept reading until she felt something pull her away. She looked around to see no one pulling her but threw Kakashi's book back and felt around her waist. She looked back down and saw that sand was pulling her. She smiled and looked her to Gaara, still sitting in the same place. When the sand let her go she was right in font of him.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"... Soooo... Wotcha brinngin' me over here for with that awesome sand of yer?" She slurred her words as she took a big sip of the Sake.

"you wann'ed to know if I was a virrin right?" His eyes were glazed over with drunkenness. She giggled and sat next to him putting her hands through his hair.

"I always wanted to know what yours and Naru's hair felt like... Hey Naru! C'mere!" When he crawled over to where they were sitting she put both of her hands in the boy's hair. She smiled as they both relaxed into the touch. She scratched they're heads and they both leaned into it. When she took her hands out she laid back onto the loveseat and the two instantly cuddled up with her. The three basically purred as they fell asleep, they each held onto a limb of the other. Liliana held Gaara's arm and Naruto's hand, and Naruto held Gaara's wrist since he was on the floor.

The room stared on at the tender moment between the three. When they went o pick them up Nick told them to pick them up together and lay them in the same bed. They nodded and carefully walked up the stairs and head to Gaara's room, which had the biggest bed. They laid them down without breaking they're contact and simply took of they're shoes, gloves, headbands, and jackets. They all simply snuggled closer together in the large bed as the covers were tossed over them with Liliana sandwiched in between. Nick smiled as he ran out of the room and grabbed his camera, capturing the moment for them to see later. They turned out the lights and closed the door whispering good night. The three smiled lightly in they're sleep as the sweet darkness of sleep overtook them.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter four! Please review! It helps keep my spirits up! No flamers please! **

**Thank you for reading! Have a cookie!**


	5. My Lovely Readers

**Hi everyone!**

* * *

**Hello readers. I know this isn't a new chapter but I've been a bit busy with my life being so chaotic. But I promise things will be better when I get back on track. Naruto: When Worlds Collide will be continuing. I haven't given up on my lovely story just yet! I will be updating soon! Just for you my readers!**

**And I have left some things out that need to be cleared up. Like songs Liliana sings. The 2 songs she's sung so far are: Point Of No Return from Phantom of the Opera and The Power of One from the Pokémon 2000 movie. If you want to hear them look them up on YouTube. They are awesome.**

**Well my lovely readers I will update soon I promise! It may be short but it will be good! And sorry for Gaara being so OOC. Peace! Till next time!**


End file.
